


All The Things After

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, post-destroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to give a eulogy; the guilt makes it a little hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things After

**Author's Note:**

> A funeral for a hero, one that shouldn't have been needed

_“We have to get to that beam, at any cost.”_

When had he gotten so old? Hackett frowns, wrinkles pulling at his leathery skin. His uniform is crisp, clean, pressed flat by his wife. He straightens his hat, leaving the hotel room.

The citadel was rebuilt, as was earth and all the worlds decimated by the reapers. Now was time for setting things right, for ceremonies.

The hall is just as packed as it was yesterday, but the pictures of old admiral don’t hang on the walls anymore. Instead, a young woman looks over the milling crowd, her eyes green and glowing faintly, her red hair like a halo around her pretty face.

_“Shepard, nothing’s happening! It must be something on your end.”_

The hall quiets, and people stand to make their speeches. The Normandy crew is together at the front, a family mourning their lost captain.

Her adopted mother, her aunt, and her father are speaking, and he admires how well Hannah Shepard keeps her composure.

Aliens of all kinds fill the hall, a testament to how much of a peace maker Shepard was. Even the geth were there, heads bowed in respect.

Finally it’s his turn, and the respectful looks he gets make his stomach turn a little. At any cost, he had said. He was a career solider, he had lost many men before. But he hadn’t expected to lose Shepard

“Jane Shepard… Was an extraordinary woman.” He begins. “Never said no to an order.”

_“What do you need me to do?”_


End file.
